Fading Away: The Second Death of The Kingdom of Prussia
by Miabia100
Summary: Prussia reflects on his and Hungry's life in the worst way possible. Fluff. PruHun (Tragedy/Romance/ Angst) Character death.


**Miabia100 here!**

**ONESHOT!**

**Umm its kind of a tearjerker, bring tissues!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia**

**Fading away:**

**The death of The kingdom of Prussia**

**3****rd**** person view**

The Prussian man thinks for a moment looking over his long life and after life, looking at the past 140 years. He see's his wife and his many friends laughing in content alongside him. He sadly smiles as his walks up to his front steps opening the door in one swift motion.

He walks In seeing Elizabeta sitting by the fire place reading a book, she looks engrossed in the book, but Gilbert clears his throat getting her attention. She looks up and smiles softly running up to her lover throwing her hands around him and hugging him gently. After a minute of smiling and hugs he lets go over her and begins his Farwell. " I've had very much fun in my second chance at this life, but I think I've out run death long enough. With this I blow you a kiss and say farewell to my one and only Elizabeta Hedevary. By the end of sweet good-bye the Hungarian was in tears, hugging the former Prussian to her hearts content. When she looked up at him again she noticed that he was fading away into nothing, desterilizing into air. He chuckles once more and kisses her one last time, before the girl is content with the kiss the pressure leaves her without warning. She opens her eyes one last time and hears nothing but the once Prussian chuckle and whisper one last thing, "Ich liebe dich mein ein und nur."

Hungry did not know how long she had been grasping at empty air, but she had known for a while that the man that once stood there was long gone. A few days had gone by as the young woman had been curled up in her bed staring at an empty spot by her window. She had slowly gotten up and walked to her bathroom to take a shower; as she walked out to her phone she hesitated but dialed their numbers.

Days had passed and it was finally time for one final goodbye for everyone. Elizabeta cried after the ceremony in the once jubilant Italians arms. The brother of the deceased arrived a little later running to the memorial stone of his older brother. Ludwig held his stiffness since he had found out a few days earlier, but seeing such a sight broke him. He broke down and repeated the same question over and over again "Warum Bruder? warum du mich verlassen? Warum gibst du auf Leben?"

He yells this like a chant, almost expecting him to come back, Germany slowly walks back to the others, nods and continues to his car driving off.

Feliciano slowly walks up to the stone and smiles sadly, he swore he heard a mans voice speak calmly and happily "Bitte lassen Sie sich nicht Elizabeta Schrei, ihr sagen, ich möchte, dass sie zu lächeln und beziehen sich auf unser Leben haben wir miteinander geteilt, so dass ich in Frieden sein kann." Italy smiled once more and walked happily back to Hungry, and spoke gently " Ms. Hungry please don't fret, trust me I'm sure Mr. Prussia would be at peace if you reflected on your life with him and smiled thru the pain." With that he patted her back and walked back to his car.

Later that night Hungry walked up to her and Prussia's favorite bar and took her usual seat at the corner and ordered two cups of cold German beer. The bartender stare at her with a crazed look, but goes on his way to make the beers. As he returns he still sees no one sitting by her but shrugs it off and walks on. Hungry smiles and gulps down her cold beverage, She breaths in slowly and with that she kissed the cup and payied, leaving the cold beer where she left it walking out smiling and Whispering only for him to hear.

"Boldog születésnapot az én Gil…."

**End**

Translations:

Hungarian:

"Boldog születésnapot az én Gil.."- Happy Birthday My Gil

German:

"Bitte lassen Sie sich nicht Elizabeta Schrei, ihr sagen, ich möchte, dass sie zu lächeln und beziehen sich auf unser Leben haben wir miteinander geteilt, so dass ich in Frieden sein kann."- "Please do not let Elizabeta cry, tell her I want her to smile and reflect on our lives we have shared with each other, so that I can be at peace."

"Warum Bruder? warum du mich verlassen? Warum gibst du auf Leben?"- "Why brother? why do you leave me? Why do you give up life? "

"Ich liebe dich, mein ein und nur."-I love you, my one and only. "

**K, so how was it? Bad Good? Well either way pleases review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
